creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Pokemon Green - Die Erlösung
Ich kann sie nicht mehr hören! Die ganzen Geschichten von verfluchten Pokémonspielen, welche komischerweise immer auf Flohmärkten oder in irgendwelchen Ramschläden erworben werden. Gehackte Module, die verstörende und grausame Inhalte zeigen. Angebliche Todesfälle, wo die Pokémon lebendig werden und aus dem Spiel heraussteigen. Alles Quatsch! dachte ich…. Aber wo bleiben meine Manieren. Ich bin Tarik. Gut das du auf das hier gestoßen bist. Ich möchte mit dir meine Erfahrungen bezüglich dieser Geschichten mit dir teilen. Ich will nicht sagen das ich Pokémon hasste. Eigentlich liebte ich dieses Franchise. Aber da ich einer von der alten Schule war, spielte ich nur die ersten Generationen, weil ich sie mit Kindheitserinnerungen verband und ich bis heute nur diese gespielt hatte. Aber heute bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher, ob ich mir je wieder eine Rom aus dem Internet runterladen werden, und wenn doch, werde ich vorsichtiger sein. Aber lasst mich euch erzählen was passiert ist. Es war vor circa 8 Monaten. Ich hatte wieder Lust auf Pokémon bekommen, aber ich erinnerte mich nach langer Suche in meinem Zimmer, das ich meinen alten Gameboy vor längerer Zeit schon verkauft hatte, da ich damals noch fand, das ich mit 15 Jahren schon zu alt dafür sei. Der PC und die Reihe an Spielen die einem da geboten wurde waren eh viel attraktiver als der kleine, pixelige Screen eines Gameboys, und vor allem habe ich damals so viel Pokémon gespielt, das ich sowieso übersättigt war. Ich bin nach all den Monaten zu einem regelrechten Shootersuchti geworden. Aber jetzt hatte ich wieder ein Verlangen danach, mich wieder in die Welt der kleinen Taschenmonster zu begeben, hauptsächlich der Nostalgie wegen und der schönen Erinnerungen, welche ich damit verband. Ich suchte auf Amazon nach einem Gameboy Advance SP und nach den Pokemoneditionen der ersten Generation. Rot, Blau, Gelb und Grün. Ich wollte sie alle haben. Das Sammelfieber kam wieder in mir hoch. Ich fand es nur Schade das es von Grün keine Deutsche Version gab. Nur die originale japanische Midori und eine amerikanische Version. Ich holte mir die amerikanische Version da ich kein japanisch konnte und es leider auch keine Option gab, die Sprache zu ändern. Von Grün hatte ich außerdem schon so einige Creepypastas und Mythen gehört, daher hatte ich auch vor, denen ein wenig auf den Grund zu gehen. Zum Beispiel den der beta Lavandia Theme Musik welche angeblich mit binauralen Tönen versehen wurde und einige Kinder in den Wahnsinn getrieben haben sollte, weshalb die Version relativ schnell vom Markt wieder verschwand, weshalb man nur noch die überarbeitete Version finden konnte, wo diese Frequenzen entfernt wurden. Letztendlich verwarf ich den Gedanken aber doch, da ich erstmal die Story genießen wollte. Mythenjäger könnte ich ja später immernoch werden. Wie dem auch sei. Ich musste 2 Tage warten bis das Paket ankam. Ich nahm es entgegen und ging in mein Schlafzimmer. Dort packte ich in Windeseile den SP und die Editionen aus. Ein schöner dunkelblauer SP. Blau war meine Lieblingsfarbe. Ich schaltete ihn Testweise an, aber es passierte nix. Der Akku war allem Anschein nach wohl leer und musste erstmal aufgeladen werden. Ein Ladekabel war im Paket glücklicherweise auch enthalten, also nahm ich es raus und schloss den kleinen Handheld zum Laden an. Ich freute mich schon auf einige gemütliche Spielstunden die nächsten Abende. Ein paar Stunden später, nachdem das Gerät vollständig aufgeladen war, konnte ich mich endlich wieder in die kleine Welt aus Pixeln stürzen. Ich legte mich auf mein Bett und voller Vorfreude fing ich mit der blauen Edition an, wie gesagt, es ist meine absolute und unangefochtene Lieblingsfarbe. Ich spielte alle Spiele innerhalb von wenigen Tagen durch ohne das etwas besonderes passierte. Schließlich war ich bei der grünen Edition angelangt. Ich steckte das Spiel ein und schaltete den SP an. Ich machte mir einen Spielstand und spielte bis ich beim Vertaniawald war. Weiter kam ich erstmal leider nicht. Während des Spielens ging ich ins Wohnzimmer, um es mir auf der Couch bequem zu machen, aber so dusselig, wie ich war, rutschte mir der SP aus den Händen und fiel auf dem Boden. Verdammt! Hoffentlich ist das Ding noch heil. Ich hob ihn wieder auf und schaute aufs Display. Aufgehängt, Na klar. Aber immerhin war das Display noch intakt. Ich schaltete das Gerät einmal aus und wieder an. Es funktionierte alles wieder Einwandfrei. Glück gehabt! Der einzige Makel war nur, das mein Spielstand, den ich angefangen hatte, zerstört war. Ich war zwar nicht allzu weit, gerade mal beim Vertaniawald, aber trotzdem ärgerte mich das ein wenig und fluchte innerlich über meine eigene Dusseligkeit. Dennoch war das nicht weiter schlimm, viel ging ja nicht verloren an Fortschritt. Ich machte mir wieder einen neuen Spielstand. ich nannte mich Tarik, weil ich nicht viel von Nicknamen halte. So nenn ich mich überall, es ist so eine Angewohnheit von mir. Es war alles ganz normal,ich stand in meinem Zimmer und ging die Treppe runter. Meine Mutter saß in der Küche, wie man es aus dem Spiel ja kennt. ich ging zum oberen Ausgang von Alabastia und in das hohe Gras. Kaum stand ich im ersten Feld, kam auch Prof. Eich angerannt mit seinem Text. Ich folgte ihm danach in sein Labor und dort wartete Blau auch schon. Ich war nun dran mir ein Pokemon auszusuchen. Wie immer nahm ich das Schiggy. Blau nahm sich selbstverständlich das Bisasam. Pflanze gegen Wasser. Sehr effektiv. Ich wollte wieder gehen und wie man es auch kennt wollte er sein Pokemon testen und der Kampfbildschirm erschien. Mein Schiggy besiegte sein Bisasam trotz der Schwäche mit Leichtigkeit. Nach dem Kampf zog ich los und spielte die Story ganz normal weiter. Als ich wieder beim Vertaniawald gewesen bin, hängte sich das Spiel auf. Na super! Hat das Modul doch etwas abgekriegt? Ich startete das Spiel nochmals neu, aber diesmal speicherte ich vor der Tür die zum Vertaniawald führte. Als ich dieses mal eintrat war wieder alles normal. Gott sei dank! Doch mir fiel etwas auf: Jene Trainer, an denen ich vorbeilief, beachteten mich gar nicht. Die, die normalerweise gegen mich kämpfen würden, reagierten nicht, und wenn ich sie ansprach, sagten sie ihre Texte auf, welche sie normalerweise sagten, wenn man sie besiegt hatte. Das machte mich etwas stutzig. Ich startete noch einmal den SP wieder neu, doch das Spielgeschehen blieb so wie es war. Ich fragte mich natürlich wie das sein könnte, da der Spielstand frisch war und ich noch gegen keinen der Trainer gekämpft hatte. Eigentlich sind doch alle Pokemongames der ersten Generation gleich außer von der Farbe und einigen Feinheiten her oder nicht? Ich ging weiter, gespannt darauf was noch alles anders war. Aber auch gut, dann spare ich mir ja die Kämpfe und kann direkt zu Rocko laufen. Die wilden Pokemon, die man im hohen Gras fand, erschienen aber wie gewohnt. Also konnte ich zumindest auf diese Weise mein Schiggy leveln und mein Team erweitern. Als ich dann aus dem Wald raus war und in die Arena von Marmoria City ging, griff mich der Pfadfinder, gegen welchen man vorher kämpfen konnte, wenn man zu Rocko wollte, auch nicht an und auch er sagte nur seinen Text auf, aber sonst passierte nix. Das verwirrte mich sehr. Soweit war ich doch noch gar nicht, wie kann das also sein das die alle schon als besiegt gelten? Auch Rocko sprach seinen Text als ob ich ihn schon geschlagen hätte und deswegen bekam ich auch keinen Orden. Das kam mir alles ein klein wenig spanisch vor.Also ging ich wieder raus und weiter zur Route 3. dort stand aber immerhin der NPC, welcher da steht wenn man Rocko noch nicht besiegt hatte. Ich lief an ihm vorbei und eine Textbox ploppte auf. Er sagte "Was hast du nur für ein Problem? Du solltest mit mir kämpfen, und nicht meine Pokemon töten! Verschwinde! Das wird dir noch leid tun!" Wie jetzt? Nun war ich ganz perplex. Das kam doch gar nicht im Script vor oder wie kann das sein? Kann das vielleicht doch…? Nein unmöglich. Das ist ein Originales Spielmodul. Sollte es eigentlich sein, denn da ist sogar das Siegel von Game Freak drauf und es hat keine Anzeichen von Manipulation oder irgendwelche Spuren von Modifikationen geschweige denn Fremdeinwirkungen. Ich konnte irgendwie nicht glauben, dass dies eine Fälschung oder ein Hack sein konnte aber irgendwie war ich mir da mittlerweile auch nicht mehr so sicher. Ich spielte erstmal normal weiter, weil mich das auch neugierig gemacht hat, was sonst noch kommen wird. Nach diesem kleinen merkwürdigen Vorfall ging es aber doch relativ normal wieder weiter. Na ja.. als wirklich normal konnte man das auch nicht bezeichnen. Keine Kämpfe, nur besiegte Trainer. Und jeder Trainer hatte eine Hassbotschaft an mich. Bei der Höhle war es ähnlich. Was mich allerdings verwunderte, war die Tatsache, dass wenn ich die Höhle betrat, direkt danach schon am Ausgang war. als ob die Höhle wie auf der Karte nur einen kleinen Bogen macht. "Naja, das wäre das erste mal, dass die Map ein klein wenig realistisch wäre", dachte ich mir sarkastisch. Nun war ich in Azuria City angekommen und ging erstmal ins Pokecenter, um meine Pokémon zu heilen. Ich hatte zwischenzeitlich nur ein paar wenige gefangen und trainiert. In meinem Team waren jetzt ein Schiggy auf Level 12, ein Taubsi auf Level 8, Ein Rattfratz auf Level 8 und ein Pikachu auf Level 9. Nun wollte ich die Nuggetbrücke überqueren um mir das Bootsticket von Bill abzuholen. Wie gewohnt, kam Blau hinuntergelaufen, als ich vor der Brücke stand. Nur das was er sagte, hatte mich ein kleines bisschen verängstigt: "Ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben einen Menschen kennengelernt, der so grausam seine Pokémon behandelt! Bist du stolz auf deine Taten? Man sollte dich wegsperren! Sollte ich dich nochmal sehen, dann wirst du große Probleme kriegen!" dann zog er vorbei, als ob der Kampf schon stattgefunden hatte. Was zum Teufel will er mir damit sagen? Ich kann doch unmöglich schon bis hierher gespielt haben, der Spielstand war doch erst frisch! Ich habe meine Pokemon immer gut behandelt, daher konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen was er meinte mit grausam. Ich machte mir langsam echt Sorgen, das konnte kein Bug sein, auch nicht nach dem Sturz. Dafür wirkte das alles zu sehr gescriptet.. Könnten die Geschichten doch wahr sein? Oder bildete ich mir das alles gerade nur ein? Nein, einbilden tu ich mir das sicher nicht, dafür musste ich mir schon zuviel ungewöhnlichen Dialog ansehen.. Besorgt, aber dennoch neugierig, begab ich mich nun zur Nuggetbrücke. Wieder keine Kämpfe. Nur jeder NPC, an dem ich vorbeiging, sagte was zu mir. Der erste sagte: "Fällt dir was auf? Nein? Das wird dir aber sicher bald." Was auch immer er damit meinte, es war sicher nicht positiv gemeint. Der zweite sagte mir "Du fragst dich sicherlich, warum das Spiel einen so ungewöhnlichen Verlauf hat richtig? Du wirst schon bald erfahren, warum!". Der dritte meinte zu mir: "Spiel das Spiel durch und du wirst mit einer Wahrheit konfrontiert, die dir sicher nicht gefallen wird, Ich kann dir aber soviel sagen: Deine Zeit läuft ab TARIK!". Meinte er damit jetzt mich oder meinen Charakter? Ich ging weiter. Der vierte sagte nur: "Ich bin mir sicher, dass du danach genug Zeit hast deine Taten zu überdenken!" Egal wer dieses Modul wirklich bearbeitet hatte, derjenige hat sich wirklich was einfallen lassen. Dem Anschein nach war der Macher handwerklich auch sehr geschickt, weil das Modul aussah wie ein Original, keine Spuren von Manipulation. Nichtmal Kratzer an der Schraube, welche die Beiden Gehäusehälften zusammenhielt. Es sah aus wie neu. Aber ich glaube das sagte ich bereits. Der fünfte NPC sagte nur: "…….". Als ich dann ganz oben auf der anderen Seite der Brücke stand, kam wie gewohnt der NPC, welcher sich hinterher als Rocket Rüpel entpuppen sollte. "Du bist nicht normal! Selbst das Team Rocket will dich nicht haben, da du eine Gefahr für unsere Aktionen sein würdest!", meinte er zu mir. Was habe ich verbrochen, das alle Charaktere, denen ich begegnen sollte mich nur mit hasserfüllten Dialogen erwarten? Ich bekam auch keinen Goldnugget wie sonst. Zu schade aber auch. Ich war gespannt was Bill sagen würde. Also ging ich den Weg weiter und auch hier sprach mich kein einziger Trainer an. Ich sprach auch keinen selbstständig an, da ich mittlerweile ja ungefähr wusste was kommen würde. Ich verstehe nicht warum sie alle besiegt waren und von wem, weil ich vorher noch nicht hier war. Ich ging also problemlos und ohne weitere Vorfälle durch bis vor das Haus von Bill. Normalerweise wäre er ein Pokémon gewesen durch eines seiner Experimente, und man hätte ihm kurz helfen sollen sich wieder zurückzuverwandeln.Aber er war kein Pokemon mehr als ich sein Haus betrat. Ich sprach ihn an, aber er nix sondern schob meinen Charakter wortlos vor die Tür. Danach kam ich nicht mehr rein. Sehr gastfreundlich. Ich fragte mich ernsthaft, was mein Charakter so schlimmes getan haben sollte, dass er so von allen verstoßen und verachtet wurde. Es wurde immer merkwürdiger. Misty hatte keinen Orden für mich. Der Fahrradhändler wollte mir keine Fahrräder verkaufen, und das Haus, wo im hinterem Gang normalerweise ein Team Rocket Member stehen sollte, welcher ja die TM Schaufler geklaut hatte war auch nicht da. Die Büsche, wo man hätte Zerschneider einsetzen müssen, existierten nicht. Ich konnte überall problemlos durchkommen. Ich hatte aber weder Orden noch Geld noch sonstwas. So langsam wurde es etwas langweilig, also beschloss ich nach Lavandia zu gehen. Der Themesong war wirklich die Originale Beta, aber ich nahm die "gefährlichen" Töne überhaupt nicht wahr, da ich ja schon lange kein Kind mehr war. Aber die Musik klang ein bisschen gruseliger als die abgeänderte deutsche Version, und so ein bisschen unwohl fühlte ich mich schon bei dem Klang. Ich betrat dann den Pokemontower. Alles war wie gewohnt. Ich wollte hochgehen zu der Spitze, wobei sich bei mir auf dem Weg nach oben ein langsames Unbehagen ausbreitete. Dies lag aber warscheinlich daran, das auch im Original der Turm nicht ganz ohne war. Ich muss zugeben, ich habe Lavandia auch früher schon nicht leiden können. Auf dem Weg durch die einzelnen Etagen traf ich nicht mal auf Geister! Was war das für ein langweiliger Spielverlauf! Anscheinend hatte derjenige, der diese ROM gemacht hatte spätestens hier die Lust verloren. Ich war mir allerdings nicht sicher ob ich es schade finden oder erleichtert sein sollte. Der Geist der normalerweise an der Treppe stand, fehlte auch noch, es überraschte mich aber nicht mehr, also ging ich die Treppe hoch. In dem Gang waren keine Mitglieder von Team Rocket, und der Typ, von dem Ich die Pokeflöte normalerweise bekommen hätte, war auch nicht da. Stattdessen stand da ein anderer NPC. Einer, den ich noch nie in diesem Spiel gesehen hatte. Er hatte dieselbe Form des Spielers, nur das er komplett schwarz war und gelbe Augen hatte. Mein Charakter machte sich selbstständig. Anscheinend also eine Spielsequenz. Vier Schritte vor dem NPC blieb er stehen. Einen Moment passierte gar nichts. Er starrte mich erstmal nur an, und man könnte meinen, das die Augen leuchten. Wie die Led's bei den Alten Gameboys. Dann, nach circa 2 Minuten, ploppte eine Textbox auf. "Gut! Du hast endlich hierhergefunden. Gut gemacht! Es wundert dich sicher, warum die ganzen Leute, denen du bisher begegnet bist, dir nur mit Hass und Feindseligkeit gegenübertreten, Stimmts oder hab ich Recht? Das kannst du dir eigentlich denken, aber deinem überraschten Gesicht nach zu urteilen, habe ich dich wohl überschätzt. Aber am meisten fragst du dich sicher, wer ich bin und warum ich hier bin anstelle des alten Mannes oder den Rocket-Witzfiguren." Eine kurze Pause, dann ploppte eine zweite Textbox auf: "Bringen wir es zu Ende!" Ich glaubte damals nicht an verfluchte Spiele, aber das, was nun folgen sollte, hat mein denken darüber verändert. Vor allem fragte ich mich, wie es möglich war, das die Augen des Charakters so hell leuchten konnten wie die Statusleuchte des Gameboys. Es sollte technisch gar nicht möglich sein, und dennoch blendete mich das Licht, welches seine Augen ausstrahlten. Es startete ein Kampf, mit der üblichen Animation. Die Musik, die man hörte, wenn man gegen einen Arenaleiter kämpfte, spielte während des Kampfes. Nur, dass sie dunkler war und schneller. Der schwarze Rot sah wirklich schrecklich aus! Er sah aus wie Rot selber, nur das er nix anderes war als ein Schatten. Wahrscheinlich ein Schatten seiner selbst. Und diese glühenden gelben Augen! "VERDORBENER GEIST möchte kämpfen!" Er hatte insgesamt 5 Pokemon, und ich merkte, dass es mein altes Team war, was ich hatte, bevor ich meinen Spielstand mit dem Sturz verlor. Aber sie waren alle stark! Er hatte ein Turtok auf Level 46, ein Tauboss auf Level 50, ein Rattikarl auf Level 36 und ein Raichu auf Level 47. Dagegen hatte ich eigentlich gar keine Chance da meine Pokemon weder entwickelt noch stark waren. Jetzt wurde mir klar, wer alle NPC's hier besiegt hatte. Es war wie, als wenn trotz des Sturzes der Spielstand nicht verlorengegangen war, sondern sich verselbstständigt hatte. Ich durfte anfangen und wählte mein Schiggy. Der Schatten-Rot wählte sein Raichu aus. Ich griff mit Blubber an, da es bisher noch keine stärkeren Attacken dazugelernt hatte. Wie erwartet machte ich ihm kaum Schaden. Sein Raichu setzte Donnerschock ein. "SEHR EFFEKTIV!", und mein Schiggy war sofort besiegt. Doch der Schrei war seltsam. Es war nicht der für das Pokémon typische Ruf, wenn es besiegt wurde. Es war ein gequälter, schmerzerfüllter unheimlicher Schrei. "Schiggy wurde geröstet!", stand unten in der Textbox und ich war ganz schön perplex. Hieß das etwa, dass mein bzw. das Pikachu des VERDORBENEN GEISTES…? Nein das kann nicht sein, außer dem Rattikarl von Blau sterben keine Pokemon in diesem Spiel! Oder doch? "Nächstes Pokemon einsetzen?". Ich drückte die B-Taste, aber in der Textbox erschien nur "Es gibt kein Entkommen mehr!" Also wählte ich das nächste aus. Das Schiggy, mit dem ich vorher gekämpft hatte, war nur noch ein schwarzer Fleck, was mich schwer schlucken ließ. Ich wollte eigentlich jetzt schon aufhören, aber irgendetwas zwang mich, weiterzumachen. Ich wählte als nächstes mein Taubsi, aber auch dieses wurde von Pikachu zerrupft. dann mein Rattfratz. Mein Schattengegner tauschte das Raichu gegen Turtok ein und setzte Hydropumpe ein. "Rattfratz erliegt seinen Verletzungen!". Ich war kurz davor zu heulen. Er würde meine Pokemon alle töten, aber warum? Was habe ich ihm getan, dass er meine Pokemon so hinrichtet und meinen Charakter so grausam bestraft? Als letztes setzte ich mein Pikachu ein. Turtok setzte Stampfer ein, aber ich war mir nicht sicher ob Turtok diese Attacke überhaupt lernen konnte. "Pikachu ist nurnoch ein Haufen Biomasse!" Nun hatte ich keine Pokemon, mehr. Alle waren sie tot. Aber mein Charakter fiel nicht in Ohnmacht. Nun wurde Turtok von seinem Trainer zurückgezogen. "VERDORBENER GEIST tritt selbst in den Kampf!" Nun erschien auch mein Charakter und wir standen uns gegenüber. Eine weitere Textbox erschien: "Deine Pokémon sind Geschichte, nun werde ich auch dich erledigen! Ironie oder? Der Pokémonturm, wo normalerweise verstorbene Pokémon ihre letzte Ruhe finden. Naheliegend, nicht wahr?" Ich durfte als erstes angreifen. Fausthieb, Treten und Fliehen hatte ich zur Auswahl. Ich wählte Fliehen aus. "Bist du wirklich so naiv, TARIK?", kam als Antwort. VERDORBENER GEIST war am Zug. Er wählte Tortur aus. Ein markerschütternder Schrei tönte aus den Lautsprechern des Gameboys, was eigentlich gar nicht möglich sein konnte. Ich schmiss das Gerät beinahe weg vor Schreck und der Schrei klingelte mir in den Ohren. Nach 3 Sekunden war es auch schon wieder vorbei. Mein Charakter hatte ein Viertel seines Lebens verloren. Aus seinem Normalen Sprite ist ein blutüberströmter geworden. Man sah zwar nur seinen Rücken, aber auch aus der Perspektive sah er grausam entstellt aus aus. "Stirb mir bloß nicht zu früh! Genieße deine Qualen, TARIK! Solange du noch kannst! Du kannst das unvermeidliche nicht weiter hinauszögern!". Ich war wieder dran. Ich wollte in die Items schauen, die ich hatte, aber außer einem Messer war da gar nix. Ich wählte also das Messer aus, und da standen zwei Optionen: Angreifen und Suizid. Ich ging auf Angriff. Eine Tackle-Animation spielte mehrmals, aber jedesmal wich der schwarze Rot aus und lachte einfach nur darüber, wie mein Charakter versuchte, ihn aufzuschlitzen. Aber es schlug immer fehl. Nun war der Gegner wieder an der Reihe. Er setzte die Attacke "Wahnsinnsnebel" ein. Mein Charakter war nun verwirrt und in Raserei ."TARIK ist blind vor Wahnsinn und schlägt panisch um sich." Jetzt konnte ich nix mehr machen. Ich konnte nur noch mit ansehen, was als nächstes geschah. Schatten-Rot sagte: "Es wird Zeit, es zu ende zu bringen!" Dann setzte er "Kontrolle" ein. Der Bildschirm wurde schwarz und die Musik fadete aus. Der Kampf war vorbei. Schatten-Rot war verschwunden, aber mein Charakter war noch da, mit einigen blutigen Pixeln versehen. Er sah sehr entstellt aus. Ich drückte einige Knöpfe aber ich hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über das Spiel. Die Lavandia Musik spielte wieder, aber sehr langsam. Dann bewegte sich mein Spieler von alleine. Er ging den Pokemonturm wieder hinunter und durch den Ausgang. Aber er war sehr langsam, als ob er sich mit letzter Kraft vorantreiben würde. Mein Charakter verließ Lavandia Richtung Süden, dort wo der Weg über das Wasser führt und wo man auf das Relaxo treffen würde, welches aber auch nicht da war. Er ging den Steg immer weiter. Er lief auf ein Ende des Steges zu und ins Wasser hinein. Er trieb ein paar Schritte hinaus, und eine Pixelige Blutlache bildete sich im Wasser, während der Bildschirm langsam immer dunkler und schließlich schwarz wurde. Die Lavandia Musik spielte immer noch aber sie fadete ganz langsam aus. Ich dachte es wäre vorbei, aber dann, nach wenigen Minuten, wurde der Bildschirm langsam wieder sichtbar. Eine sehr, sehr traurige Musik fadete langsam ein. Das Bild zeigte eine Kirche, ein paar Menschen saßen da in den Sitzreihen, und ganz vorne Stand ein Altar und dahinter auf dem Podest stand ein Pastor. Vor dem Altar stand ein dunkelbrauner Sarg. Eine Beerdigung also. "Er konnte nichts dafür und wir waren alle zu blind, seine Krankheit zu erkennen. Er hatte einen Traum, den er aber leider nie richtig verfolgen konnte. Er hat schwer gelitten. Nun hat er aber endlich seine Erlösung gefunden. Möge er in Frieden ruhen!" sprach der Pastor. Die Szene blieb aber nicht lange bestehen und es wurde wieder schwarz. Aber dieses mal nur für circa 10 Sekunden. Dann wurde wieder eine Sequenz langsam sichtbar. Eine Gruppe von Menschen und dahinter 4 Sargträger liefen einen Weg entlang, trugen den Leichnam von TARIK zum Friedhof. Dann wurde gezeigt, wie der Sarg in das Grab hineingelassen wurde. Nach ein paar Minuten gingen die Leute nacheinander. Nur eine Person ist geblieben: Die Mutter von TARIK. Noch ein paar Minuten vergingen, bis sie dann sagte: "Es tut mir leid, mein Sohn. Hättest du mich wenigstens noch einmal besucht. Die Stadt weiß nun, dass nicht du, sondern dein verwirrter Geist schuld an der Misere ist, die durch die ganze Stadt gezogen ist. Und wie du dich am Ende so zugerichtet hast…. Ich hätte mich bei dir melden sollen, vielleicht wäre mir dann rechtzeitig aufgefallen wie schlecht es dir geht, und vielleicht hätte ich dich retten können.. Ich bereue es so sehr, dass ich nicht für dich da war... Es tut mir Leid mein Junge…." Dann ging sie. Nun war der Friedhof verlassen. Nach ein paar Minuten wurde der Bildschirm wieder langsam schwarz. "Er konnte nix dafür. Sein Geist war krank, er sah in jedem einen Feind. Und nun hat er sich selber erlöst. ". "R.I.P TARIK" "Ein Trainer der einen Traum hatte, aber ihn nie verwirklichen sollte…" Dann hängte sich das Spiel auf. Ich schaltete den GBA SP aus. Ich konnte nicht fassen, was ich da gerade gesehen habe. Er hat sich selber das Leben genommen und sich dabei so übel zugerichtet, um seine Mitmenschen vor sich selbst zu schützen?? Das muss dann ja heißen, dass dieser Schatten-Rot… er selber gewesen ist. Seine verdorbene Seite, die ihn letztendlich komplett zerstört hat. Das sollte also seinen Konflikt mit ihm selbst visualisieren. Irgendwas muss sich der Macher dieses Hacks ja dabei gedacht haben, dass er sowas in ein kleines Modul packt und es so perfekt als Original tarnt. Es sollte anscheinend dem Spieler etwas mitteilen… aber was? Ich verstehe es nicht. Nun… vielleicht will ich es auch gar nicht verstehen. Ich habe auch nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht. Ich wollte das Modul einfach nur noch loswerden. Ich glaube, ich werde erstmal die Finger von Pokemon lassen. Bzw wenn ich doch wieder dazu kommen sollte, werde ich definitiv keine mehr aus dem Internet bestellen.. Geschrieben von Nedostayes. Kategorie:Videospiele Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Löschanträge Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende